


round trip

by taonsils (mirokkuma)



Series: card fills [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirokkuma/pseuds/taonsils
Summary: "Look-- I'm a trainer." He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a slim wallet. It's pale pink with a Clefairy face stitched onto it - a kids one designed to hold a bus pass and a few coins. Jongdae notices the photo of an overweight Growlithe first, standing proud and chubby in what looks disgustingly like a field of Caterpies. But yep, there's the trainer card. Byun Baekhyun.





	round trip

**Author's Note:**

> sweats I think this is the first actually gen fic I've done for gen bingo. For the square May Morning.  
> (Baekhyun isn't aged down, but as strangers they're both assuming that he's younger❀)

Jongdae normally takes the subway to work. It's a quicker commute than winding through the countryside paths, and after the Raticate incident a couple months ago his preferred method. Admittedly it's only happened once in all the time he's been travelling into the city, but one time was enough. Jongdae isn't a trainer - he had no way of defending himself. Or his car.

But it's a beautiful day, and a hot one, too. Now the rainy season has finally dried up and the warm, hazy mornings are rolling in Jongdae feels less inclined to spend fifteen minutes in a crowded enclosed space. Especially with how unfortunately armpit-level his height makes him. So yes, Jongdae decided when he stepped outside this morning, he'll take the car. Nice views, nice weather, no attack prone Raticates.

Because it really is uncommon for wild Pokemon to just hurtle out of the long grass at passing cars. In fact Jongdae can't-- he literally _can't_ believe that he's the lightning strikes twice statistic right now.

"Oh god." Jongdae definitely didn't just hit whatever shot in front of the car, and he hasn't swerved off the road. That's a good start. He's gripping the wheel white-knuckle tight, pulse thudding through him. The passenger side door still has a Raticate shaped dent in it, and he's really not super happy just sitting here waiting to see what happens next, but he's still shaking from his knees to his foot on the break.

Blowing a deep breath out, Jongdae eases a hand off the wheel. All good. There's a loud knock against his window, and fuck--

"Hey, hyung! Hyung." A face suddenly appears next to the hand - just a human hand -, peering in at Jongdae wide eyed. His mouth freezes open for a second, like he'd been planning to say something and backtracked. "Are you ok?"

It's a kid. Now Jongdae's just angry. And embarrassed he just accidentally smacked the horn. "You ran out in front of me! No, I'm not ok." He straightens back up in his seat and adjusts his belt where it's cutting in tight across his front. The kid's still standing there, hand pressed flat to the window. Uh. "Are you?" Jongdae asks, lowering the window if only to get that grimy looking hand off it.

Now Jongdae looks at him properly he's not really a kid at all. Probably around Jongdae's age, but he just looks younger in his pink tshirt with grazed knees. He's covered in grass stains and sunburned across the bridge of his nose. "I need a ride into town," he says, wiping his hand down the front of his shirt and then holding the hem. "It's an emergency."

Jongdae gawps, then turns his head away from the guy in disbelief. Unbelievable. Over out the passenger side window Jongdae notices a bike thrown down on the ground. This is making less and less sense.

"Hyung, please," he presses, "I found an injured bird, and I got a box from home to put it in but I don't think I'll get there in time on my bike. And would you want to be all shaken around on a bike if you were hurt? _Please_."

Jongdae's not an overly cautious person, nor one who wouldn't offer help where able. But he has work, and this guy just nearly killed them both. It's a long pause as Jongdae weighs up all the very good reasons he has to refuse.

"Look-- I'm a trainer." He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a slim wallet. It's pale pink with a Clefairy face stitched onto it - a kids one designed to hold a bus pass and a few coins. Jongdae notices the photo of an overweight Growlithe first, standing proud and chubby in what looks disgustingly like a field of Caterpies. But yep, there's the trainer card. Byun Baekhyun. "See? And this Spearow- I think it was probably attacked by an Ekans, there's a lot around here - it's really badly hurt, and I can't just.."

No, he can't. And neither can Jongdae. "Get in," Jongdae sighs. "If I'm late for work though," he calls out the window after Baekhyun as he dashes back towards his bike.

  
"So you're a trainer. And you have a Spearow in a box.. Why, exactly?"

"I couldn't _throw a ball_ at it," Baekhyun says incredulously. "It's injured, it would have been terrified being captured with no way to defend itself."

Jongdae's had his fair few run-ins with Spearows in the past and he can't really see that himself. He's pretty sure it was a Spearow that killed the Goldeen in their family pond when he was a kid, now he thinks about it. It's like Baekhyun knows exactly what the politely indifferent smile Jongdae offers means, because he pouts and wraps his arms tighter around the box. It's so big it barely fits in his lap. Just under where is arm is tucked around it is a printed logo for bug repellent.

"That's why I need to get it to the Pokemon Centre. No one likes Spearows. It's lucky I found it when I did."

"I don't even know where the centre is," Jongdae says, lifting two fingers from the wheel to gesture to the road ahead. "I mean, I know which end of town, but you might have to give directions."

"Wow, you've really never even visited? That's-- oh, hush, you're alright," Baekhyun coos through the crack in the box. The sound of scrabbling claws and feathers brushing the sides of the cardboard isn't endearing the second passenger to Jongdae much. "So you don't have any of your own?"

"Nah, not to battle with or anything." It's not that Jongdae doesn't have an interest in Pokemon, but it's never been a particularly prominent part of his life. The smart kids got jobs, the rest became Pokemon trainers. Maybe that's a mean way to look at it, but it was his experience. "I feed the ones that live near the house. Digletts and things."

"Ah. Cute." Baekhyun's arms are folded over the top of the box now, and he presses his mouth into them. "What if it dies?"

Jongdae indicates to turn onto the main road into town, looking past Baekhyun to the road and then giving him a sidelong glance. He sounds all watery suddenly. The nape of his neck is burned pink, too. "It won't, come on. We're nearly there." Even on the outskirts of town there are signs with arrows and distances to the information centre, gym and Pokemon centre (obviously - Jongdae's just never paid attention before), so Jongdae can find his own way. "I'm sure Spearows have survived worse in battles than a hungry Ekans, right?"

"I don't really do that," Baekhyun says quietly, thumbing at his lower lip. He taps at his teeth with his thumbnail, then adds, "I'm a bug catcher."

Oh. Well, at least that's a pretty safe occupation. "So the Growlithe..?"

Baekhyun frowns. Before he can reply the Spearow suddenly gets another burst of energy, drilling its beak into the box. Scrambling to keep a grip on it, Baekhyun elbows the door and drops the box against the console.

"Hey, _hey_ ," Jongdae whines. He does _not_ want any more Pokemon damage to his car.

"Sorry--" Baekhyun grips the edges of the box tight, holding it against his chest. "I don't think it'll die, anyway." He laughs, relieved, and starts rubbing one side of the box soothingly as it's occupant scratches and pecks.

Jongdae kind of wants to start complaining about work and his car again, and the smell of bird starting to fill the air. But Baekhyun the bug catcher with his sun bleached hair and loud laugh is annoyingly endearing. "In your wallet, I saw the photo," he says instead. "So the Growlithe is a pet?"

Baekhyun hums. "He is. And a good guard dog. My parents weren't too sure about keeping a fire type when we work in the forests, but Yeollie's never caused a problem. Maybe once or twice when he was first learning flamethr.. Ah, hyung," Baekhyun's nose presses to the window as he looks out, blindly reaching back to pat at Jongdae's arm. "That's the centre ahead, turn left."

The centre was designed to be reached by foot, so the nearest Jongdae can get is on the other side of the plaza. It backs on to some big Pokemon store that Jongdae's also never visited. This must just be the Pokemon end of town - while Baekhyun's struggling with his seatbelt and the box Jongdae sees more owners walk past with their Pokemon at their ankles or on their shoulders than he generally sees in a week. It's kind of nice.

Helping to free Baekhyun from his belt, Jongdae then takes the energetic box from him so he can get out. This is definitely not a bird that's going to be dying any time soon. Which..obviously Jongdae's happy about that, he wouldn't wish bad on any creature. But he's kind of happy for Baekhyun, too. The thought of him trudging back to his bike with the weight of a lost Pokemon on his conscience isn't a nice one. "Hey, so will you.." Jongdae starts, but Baekhyun can't hear as he walks around the car.

"This is your good deed for the day," Baekhyun says with a grin, opening Jongdae's door and reaching in for the box. "I'm really sorry if we made you late for work. If you've ever noticed a Miltank farm between the city and the way you were driving from, that's me. Stop by if you ever want anything."

"Milk?"

Baekhyun's laugh is loud and sweet. "Farms have more than Miltanks," he says, shifting the box's weight to his hip. "We grow produce too. You probably don't want.." he scratches at a peel of skin on his burnt nose, and Jongdae thinks again how young he seems. Or maybe just less guarded than people here in the city are. That's what Jongdae's used to. He can't say he's ever met an overgrown bug catcher before. "Anyway, that's the only way I can repay the favour, so, offers open."

"Thanks. I'll come by sometime," Jongdae says with a smile. Baekhyun's right - a good deed done, and he won't even be late for work after all. "Well, good luck with the bird." He nods towards the box as he leans to pull his door shut. Baekhyun's hand shoots out to catch it, but Jongdae's not even surprised enough to startle after everything else this morning.

"Ah, hyung, can I ask your name?"

Jongdae tells him while gently making it clear with some eyebrow emoting that he needs his door, and to leave kind of now. He can still make it in good enough time to just excuse a busy commute if the main road through town is clear.

Baekhyun bows the best he can with the large box in his arms. "They don't really like you taking in ones that aren't yours. Wouldn't have sounded too convincing if it was called Speary. Isn't that right, Jongdae?"

It's a moment after Baekhyun and his toothy smile and rattling box have headed towards the building that Jongdae realises he was talking to the Spearow. Unbelievable.

 

Baekhyun actually owes Jongdae two favours. Fifteen minutes later he's back out of the Pokemon Centre, holding the empty box by one side. He ruffles his hair, steps back far enough to read the large, decorative clock above the opposite store. The Pikachu tail is just about to tick around to 8:30. Baekhyun sighs, swinging the box so it bounces against his leg.

"So, you're a bug catcher."

"I-- Hyung?" Baekhyun has a hand clamped over his heart when he spins around. Probably serves him right for how many frights he gave Jongdae in the short time they were together. Jongdae's sleeves are rolled up now the morning haze is burning off and letting the full strength of the sun beat down. He looks very handsome, Baekhyun thinks. And very..still here. "Hyung, didn't you have work?"

"Let me just check I'm right," Jongdae says, "You're a bug catcher, so you probably don't have any big old birds on you. Or the fancy trainer gear, right?"

Baekhyun shakes his head. He wipes his free, clammy hand down the side of his shirt.

"No way of calling or flying home or anything."

"No, but.." Well, Jongdae already saw that there was a photo of Yeollie in place of a travel card. Baekhyun's brother usually drives him in their delivery van if it's further than a bike ride. When the day comes that Yeollie evolves, stronger and faster and big enough to climb onto, then Baekhyun can travel further. "I was just about to start walking."

Jongdae gives him a look, then takes a step closer and snatches the box out of his hand. "Yeah, I don't think so. I didn't tell work I was held up just for you to wander off and get heatstroke halfway to your farm. Get in." Jongdae swings the box in gesture to the door on Baekhyun's side before throwing it in the back. "You were happy enough to earlier. Let's go."

 

"You don't have to drive me all the way back to my bike. Just over the bridge and to the start of the route would be great."

Baekhyun's been fidgeting since they set off, constantly shifting in his seat like he can't get comfortable. Sitting on his fingers to stop the backs of his thighs sticking to the seat, crossing and recrossing his ankles. This hadn't seemed like a long journey when he'd had the Spearow to worry about.

Jongdae watches him squirming out the corner of his eye while they wait for the light at the junction leading away from town. "So how's the bird?"

"Good. Good, they put it in a ball for me." Baekhyun pats his left pocket. "All healed up, so I can release it when I get back."

Jongdae nods. "Free to terrorise more unfortunate passersby."

Baekhyun laughs at that. "Thanks for lending me your name. I think we charmed them into being seen faster." Baekhyun wedges his fingers under the backs of his knees again. Jongdae’s starting to think he’s just a fidgeter; the more he laughs the more he seems to relax, but the nervous energy is just channeling into happy wiggles.

It’s a nice journey on a morning like this, especially crossing the bridge. The water below looks good enough to swim in (if you don't mind the Tentacruel rumours). “Seems a shame to go back to an office on such a nice day,” Jongdae comments as they turn onto the start of the route. “You have a busy day of bug catching ahead?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. "I only do it when needs must. To be honest I don't actually like bugs. But the Caterpies are sweet, you get friendly with them pretty fast. Then obviously they're not much trouble once they've evolved.” He gestures in the air and laughs. Jongdae’s never held a Metapod, but that must be the technique. “You have Digletts though, huh?” Baekhyun flops back in his seat and wipes both hands on his shorts. “They're so cute. We can't have any living around the farm.”

Jongdae’s about to say something incredibly stupid, but Baekhyun suddenly has his face plastered to the window again. “There's my bike! Hyung, you really didn't have to drive me all this way.”

He didn't - probably shouldn't have - but he's already late, and Baekhyun is already sunburned enough. Baekhyun clambers out, a hand over the pocket with the Pokeball in to ensure it doesn't slip and let Jongdae the Spearow loose in Jongdae the human’s car.

“Thanks again, I really- ow.” Baekhyun grins sheepishly and sticks his fingers to his lips. The frame of his bike is burning hot from lying out in the sun. “I really appreciate everything. You're probably not a farm kind of guy,” he makes a second attempt at picking up the bike, carefully holding it by the rubber handles this time, “But really, come by any time. We're kind of to the left, near the bridge.”

Jongdae promises he will, because it's the polite thing to do. He waves when Baekhyun does, then speeds down the road to turn around and head back towards work. Again. He keeps an eye out for any rustling in the long grass (either Pokemon or bug catcher), but the journey back is thankfully uneventful.

Just under twenty minutes late, Jongdae swipes his pass and drives down into the basement parking under the office block. It's cold and damp in here regardless of the weather outside, and the shiver that runs through Jongdae when he steps out of the encased heat of the car reminds him how chilly the office can feel if it's warm enough out for the a/c to be on.

On top of Jongdae’s jacket on the backseat is Baekhyun’s box. For a moment Jongdae just stares at it, surprised. Baekhyun darted off so quickly he hadn't even thought about it. It's only an old repellent delivery, so it's probably just trash. But like, it's dirty and a nuisance to Jongdae to take home, break up and fill his _own_ trash with. And the lingering repellent might not be good for his Digletts.

And what if, he thinks as he heads for the stairs, Baekhyun the bug catcher needs it? It had obviously been sitting around waiting to be used. That's a very good point, Jongdae decides. He’ll just have to stop by at the farm on his way back this evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ☀ come say hi (ie cry about meta w/ me) if you’d like ! [tumbl](taonsil.tumblr.com) ❀ [twt](twitter.com/taonsil)


End file.
